Cuestionario
by KateJazee
Summary: Te buscan una casa, cuando esta no funciona, vuelves al sistema para que te busquen otra, y así, cada vez que no funciona,Para una pequeña que vive esperando, este ir y venir se convierte en su mayor conflicto, sin embargo, con la llegada de un completo desconocido para ella todo cambiara. ¿Encontrará finalmente un lugar al que pueda llamar "su hogar" ? (MensiónYaoi)
1. ¿Qué es el sistema & cómo funciona?

**Este es mi primer Fic de Magi (:**

**Advertencias:**

**Universo Alterno: **La historia se encuentra independiente de lo que es el mundo de "MAGI" lo único que hice fue tomar los personajes de la historia y meterlos un poco a lo que podría llamarse "el mundo real"

**Mención Yaoi: **La historia gira entorno a Morgiana, pero aun así, se verán involucradas algunas parejas del ámbito homosexual. (HombrexHombre)

**Definiciones:** Como este Fic está basado en algunas verdades del mundo, me tomare la libertad de usar definiciones política-religiosa para algunas cosas. (_El uso de la religión se tomara de un punto politeísta) _

_**Sumary: **_Te buscan una casa, cuando esta no funciona, vuelves al sistema para que te busquen otra, y así, cada vez que no funciona, cuestiones que parecen sencillas representan eventos más complejos de lo que muchos llegan a comprender. Para una pequeña que vive esperando, este ir y venir se convierte en su mayor conflicto, sin embargo, con la llegada de un completo desconocido para ella todo cambiara. ¿Encontrará finalmente un lugar al que pueda llamar "su hogar"?

**Magi no me pertenece, el contexto de esta obra es el que es de mi propiedad **

**Agradecimientos:** A Ritsuko por ayudarme con el Sumary, a mi Hermana mayor por editar el texto ,darme algunas ideas, y decidir acompañarme con este proyecto.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Pregunta No. 1: **

**¿Qué es el sistema & cómo funciona?**

Te buscan una casa, cuando esta no funciona, vuelves al sistema para que te busquen otra, y así, cada vez que no funciona hasta que se encuentre algún candidato para cuidar del infante completamente, cuestiones que parecen sencillas pero representan eventos más complejos de lo que muchos llegan a comprender pero para una pequeña que vive esperando, este ir y venir se convierte en su mayor conflicto.

Aterrada debajo de su cama, mientras la voz del director retumbaba en su cabeza, esperaba que sus padres temporales de ya 2 años no la encontraran, no porque no los quisiera o les guardara odio, no era capaz de mantener en su ser tal sentimiento pues no conocía algo mejor, solo se trataba de un estatus que no era algo que se pudiera desear para vivir, Morgiana solo conocía la vida en el sistema los primeros 3 años de su vida, eran confusos, pero a los 5 sabía que había ingresado al SISTEMA. Estuvo en el centro solo unos 4 años, a los 11 empezó a vivir con familias temporales, la primera solo se encargó de ella unos meses, y ahora estaba con ellos, no se consideraba una persona desagradecida, pero tenía el sentimiento de que "podría merecer algo más". La casa, era bonita, bueno, era un departamento, pero estaba ordenado, ella no era muy estricta, ni el tampoco, pero, cuando discutían entre ellos, ella siempre terminaba en la pelea, las primeras veces fue difícil, pero ahora, unos cuantos golpes no eran nada, sabía que si obedecía no sería castigada y le gustaba no estar castigada. Un día, el trabajador social tuvo que ir a buscarla, ya que los dos años del "contrato" habían terminado, por lo que regresaría al sistema y esperaría una nueva familia, y esperaba de verdad fuera una mejor. Se gritaba en silencio "Me gustaría una casa, no importa su tamaño, me gustaría un hogar, que al llegar a casa de la escuela escuche una dulce voz decir "bienvenida" que por las noches me dé un beso al dormir, que cuiden mis sueños y arropen mi cuerpo durante el frio, quiero un cuento de hadas, solo uno, solo una vez, que me acune por la noche, escuchar esa voz diciendo "Ten un lindo día" no quiero lujos, ni muchos juguetes, quiero un par de brazos que me abracen cuando mi día sea gris y me reconforten diciendo "Todo estará bien" y que de verdad lo crean." Tal vez, sea mucho pedir –pensaba-, así que se limitaba a sus pensamientos y no lo pediré en voz alta, siempre se puede seguir imaginando…

Cuando sus cosas estuvieron en una maleta, se acercó a sus tutores temporales, se despidió y les agradeció, aunque algo en ella no quería, esta agradecida. Goltas, el trabajador social, la llevo a la oficina del Señor Jamil, encargado de su caso, sentada frente a ese inmenso escritorio, esperaba que aquel hombre apareciera, mientras que aquel trabajador, que poco a poco había creado una conexión con ella, le decía, que a partir de ese día su vida cambiaria, lo cual solo la estaba dejándola con más dudas, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Qué era lo que le esperaba?, Jamil entro a la oficina con unos papeles, y de pronto dijo algo, algo que la dejo en un estado catatónico.

"No más familias temporales para ti Morgiana"- No parecía estar jugando con ella, el hombre sonrió al verla en un estado paralizado- "Esta persona fue notificada hoy, después de algunas investigaciones, por fin, después de casi 8 años ¡encontré a otro Fanalis…!- Podía oírlo, pero se sentía muy alejada- "Cuando reciba su carta, iras a Tokio a conocer a Masrur".

Si el SISTEMA funciona así, de casa en casa hasta no tener que mantener a tantos niños en casas hogar u orfanatos, Morgiana lo había entendido hace tiempo, pero ahora tenía una pregunta, una que probablemente sería de las más importantes en su cuestionario…

¿Quién es Masrur?

_**¿Quién es Masrur?**_

_11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

_Aquí termina algo así como "El prólogo" y primer capítulo de "Cuestionario" Acepto críticas y sugerencias_

_Gracias_


	2. ¿Quien es Masrur?

**Perdón por tardar.**

**Les dejo la pregunta numero 2**

**Magi No me pertenece, solo el contexto de esta historia.**

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**¿Quién es Masrur?**

No importaba que tan asustada estuviera, no había marcha atrás, y ella quería intentarlo, quería comprobar ¿Qué podía perder? El miedo seguía ahí ¿y si a Masrur ella no le agradaba? ¿Y si era una mala persona? ¿Y si…?

Goltas estaba con ella, sosteniendo tenuemente su mano, mientras caminaban por los pasillos rumbo a la salida, ese día por la mañana había llegado la carta de Masrur, donde aceptaba cuidar de ella. El simple hecho de saber que había aceptado el cuidarla, fue realmente maravilloso.

-No te quedaras con él para siempre, lo pondremos a prueba una semana ¿te parece? Goltas ira a verte después de ese tiempo, y dependiendo lo que digas tú y él, veremos en que procede.- La vos de Jamil la saco de su pensamiento, ya habían llegado a la entrada.

-Bien…-Dijo no muy segura, subió su simple maleta, con sus posiciones y después ella subió al auto. Quería verse bien ese día, así que, se puso su vestido favorito, de un tono rosa durazno, que combinaba con su cabello y ojos, no era un vestido exagerado, tenía algunos encajes, no era muy esponjoso, de mangas largas por el frio y cuello en "U" unas orejeras color blanco y botas del mismo color. Su cabello corto y suelto. Goltas le había dicho que se veía como una princesa.

-Te hablare un poco de Masrur mientras llegamos a Tokio- comenzó Jamil a contarle, sentad a su lado en el asiento trasero del coche- Masrur tiene 19, aún le faltan 2 años para poder tener tu custodia, pero, solo estas conociéndolo, me quedare con tu custodia mientras ¿bien?- Morgiana no evito sonreír ante aquello, Jamil estaba haciendo algo incorrecto para que ella conociera a un pariente- Estudia en la Universidad de Tokio, tiene un buen expediente, y tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo, el cual no nos supo explicar bien, aunque creo que tiene algo que ver con un restaurante. Vive en una pequeña casa entre los suburbios de Kioto, nos dirigimos hacia allá, bueno hasta ahora, eso es lo que se de él, aun que, cuando hable por teléfono con él, no me podía creer que tuviera 19, suena una persona muy seria-

Paso un pequeño periodo de tiempo para que pararan frente a una pequeña casa color roble y blanco, con un pequeño jardín lleno de plantas y césped, Morgiana miro la casa un momento, era pequeña, pero era muy bonita, tan concentrada estaba viendo los detalles, que no noto que Jamil y Goltas ya estaban fuera, frente al portón de aquella casa, salió corriendo del auto, dejando sus cosas dentro por la carrera, acercándose, al final fue Goltas quien tomo su maleta, y se acercaron a la puerta, su protector se encargó de tocar la puerta con 3 sencillos golpes, después, esperaron.

La puerta se abrió, Morgiana le miro, era algo, ligeramente más bajo que Goltas, pero alto, se veía fuerte, su cabello, rojo-rosado igual que ella, sus ojos también, tenía una mirada seria, y vestía unos vaqueros azules y un suéter blanco ligero, paso sus ojos entre los 3 deteniéndose en ella.

"_Aquí es cuando todo se define Morgiana, no tengas miedo" _Pensó, levanto su mano y tomo aire- Hola, soy Morgiana- saludo, muy seria, esperando.

-Yo soy Masrur….-devolvió el saludo, tomando ligeramente la mano de la menor- mucho gusto Morgiana…- Su voz, era fuerte, pero no severa

-Todo bien a partir de aquí, ¿te molesta si vemos la casa?- Jamil rompió aquella escena, Masrur asintió, dando paso a que entraran, e indicó a Goltas dejar las cosas de la menor en la entrada, por un pequeño pasillo llegaron a la Sala, después estaba una barra, con 2 sillas altas para comer en ella, y la cocina, una cocina pequeña pero perfectamente equipada, había un ventanal que era una puerta para salir a un pequeño patio, no había cortinas que no dejaran ver lo perfectamente cortado que estaba el jardín, por la derecha, tras la cocina había otro camino, Masrur indico que era el área de lavandería, llevándolos al 2do pido, por una escalera en leve espiral, había 4 puertas arriba. La 1ra era una oficina, Masrur explico que en ella se dedicaba a hacer sus tareas, y que estudiaba arquitectura, después estaba el baño, Morgiana incluso se enamoró de este, era grande, la casa por fuera se veía pequeña, pero por dentro no tanto como ella imagino, el baño tenía una tina, una ducha aparte con caja de cristal borroso, la taza, el lavamanos amplio con un espejo de 3 caras y aun así quedaba algo de espacio, todo perfectamente ordenado y en colores claros, blanco y perla. Pronto la que sería la habitación de Morgiana, esta estaba ligeramente vacía, solo había una cama simple.

-No te conozco, así que no quise decorar nada, creo que podríamos hacerlo- cuando lo dijo, los 3 giraron a verlo- ¿o tal vez no?- dudo el mayor, Morgiana sonrió ligeramente

-Eso suena genial- dijo ella feliz, la 4ta habitación era la de Masrur, pero nadie quiso meterse más personalmente con el sujeto, por lo que Jamil dijo que así estaba bien.

Morgiana se despidió de esas dos personas, y Masrur los acompaño a la puerta, se quedó admirando la sala, estaba cerca del sofá, pero no sabía si debía sentarse o no, en la sala, debajo en sus pies había una alfombra color rojo, que hacía que el color negro de los sillones se viera más hermoso, y era cómoda, sus pies descalzos lo aseguraban. Escucho a Masrur volver, y se miraron

"_No sé porque pero, aun que nos vemos por prolongados momentos, no me siento intimidada, solo, lo veo, como si nos comunicáramos, me ve y algo en él me hace sentir extraña, es un cálido sentimiento, cuando termino de mirarme, siguió caminando hasta la cocina, y abrió el refrigerador, lo escuche preguntarme si tenía hambre, y yo asentí con mi cabeza, me miro hacerlo y siguió en la cocina, me acerque por la barra, sentándome en una de las sillas color madera, y le mire preparar algo, son como las 10 am de un sábado, perfecto para almorzar…"_

Frente a Morgiana había un plato perfectamente variado, un Omelet, frutas cubiertas de yogurt, una tarta de pan, y aun lado un vaso con jugo de Naranja, y al frente, un gemelo y una taza de Café.

El silencio, ese silencio, no era del todo incomodo pero aun así, estaba almorzando con un completo desconocido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y ella giro alerta, fue entonces cuando un hombre de baja estatura, cabellos canos, piel blanca cubierta en su cara por pecas levemente marcadas; vestía unos entubados verdes y una camisa blanca, se acercó algo molesto

-Son las 10 am y el idiota de tu jefe no se ha aparecido ¿sabes dónde est…- se quedó callado al ver a la niña, después al otro

-Morgiana, Jafar, Jafar, Morgiana- les presento, secamente comenzando su almuerzo, Jafar sonrió y Morgiana rápidamente noto, que posiblemente esa era una de las personas más amables que nunca le habían sonreído.

Estuvieron como media hora en lo que era la cocina y comedor, tomando el almuerzo, y Jafar hablaba con Morgiana sobre trivialidades

-Masrur ya debemos irnos- Publico el de cabellos canos, miro a Morgiana- No veo porque no puedas llevarla por hoy, no creo que quiera quedarse sola-

-Yo quería pedir el día- Cuando Masrur dijo eso se sintió un silencio, Jafar giro de Masrur a Morgiana

-¿No te gustaría conocer donde trabaja Masrur?- le pregunto ignorando al otro- de verdad necesito que Masrur vaya a trabajar… ¿podrías hacerlo por mí?- Morgiana sonrió contestando levemente "Suena divertido"

¿Cómo sería el lugar llamado SINDRIA?

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, Se aceptan criticas (:**

**Tengan un buen día.**

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Camitsune por sus críticas y apoyarme con el proyecto**_

_**Fridiis por darme algunas ideas y corregir la redacción.**_


End file.
